Szkoła z internatem/Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to druga część dwuczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Fineasz z pomocą Fretki próbuje dostać się do G-Techu. Tymczasem Buford próbuje znaleźć Ferbowi odpowiedniego współlokatora, żeby Buford mógł mieszkać z Baljeetem. Bohaterowie * Ferb Fletcher; * Teddy; * Zoltan George Davenport; * Fineasz Flynn; * Fretka Flynn; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Justin Bieber; * Tajemniczy szef; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead Scenariusz Narrator: W poprzednim odcinku. (Fragment 1) Zoltan: Zorganizuję dzisiaj castingi do mojej szkoły w Miami! A castingi jutro! To ja w tym czasie przelecę się do Miami. (Fragment 2) Dyr. Moranica: Co tu robi mój samochód? (Dyrektorka wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdża robiąc dziurę w ścianie) (Fragment 3) Fineasz: Co? Nie dostałem się... (Fragment 4) Jasmine: No nieważne, i tak jadę do G-Techu. Fineasz: Ale jak ty się tam dostałaś? (Fragment 5) Fineasz (przytula się do Fretki): Będę za nim tęsknił. Fretka: Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze... (Koniec przedstawiania poprzedniego odcinka) (Tymczasem w G-Techu, dzieci wchodzą do szkoły) Ferb: Wow! To jest świetne miejsce! Komputerowy głos: Taa... nie ekscytuj się tak. I tak was wszystkich wykurzę stąd! Zoltan: Teddy, zamknij się! Izabela: Kim jest Teddy? Zoltan: A, to komputer, który jest w każdym pomieszczeniu G-Techu. Teddy kontroluje energię w tym budynku, więc nawet gdyby odcięto prąd on nadal działałby. Teddy: Tatusiu, ja sam chciałem się przedstawić tym uczniom! Wynocha z mojego budynku! Zoltan: Teddy!!! Zamknij się! (Zoltan przesuwa palcem po jego ustach, a Teddy nic nie mówi) Zoltan: Chodźcie dalej. (Wszyscy idą) Zoltan (szeptem): Dziwak... (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2. (W Danville, Fineasz siedzi w pokoju, do niego wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Hej, dobrze się czujesz? Fineasz: Nie. Fretka: Posłuchaj, mam pomysł. Znajdziemy twoją ukrytą zdolność. Mam tutaj księgę możliwych dla człowieka talentów. Zacznijmy! (Fretka otwiera pierwszą stronę) Fretka: Ok, mamy tu robienie balonów z prześcieradła. (Fineasz bierze prześcieradło, odpowiednia układa i wypełnia go powietrzem, ale balon z prześcieradła nadal jest bez powietrza) Fretka: Aha... dobra, a może śpiewanie. To nawet łatwe. Spróbuj! Fineasz: Lalalalalalalala... Fretka: Nie! To się robi tak: lalalalalalalala... Jeszcze raz. (Fineasz nie śpiewa, tylko patrzy się na Fretkę z otwartą buzią) Fretka: Ej, co ci jest? Fineasz: Zaśpiewałaś jak anioł. Fretka: Czekaj, mam plan! Zaśpiewam Zoltanowi żeby go przekonać do zmiany decyzji. Ułożę piosenkę i załatwię bilety na samolot, a ty spróbuj znaleźć swoją ukrytą zdolność. (Tymczasem w G-Techu, Ferb z przyjaciółmi stoją obok windy, z której wysiada Dundersztyc) Ferb: Pan Dundersztyc? Co pan tu robi? Dundersztyc: Zostałem nauczycielem w tej szkole! Ferb: Świetnie, a jak? (Retrospekcja. Dundersztyc jest w szkole Dan School na przesłuchaniu) Dundersztyc: Ja osobiście mógłbym nadawać się na nauczyciela w klasie budowlanej. Zoltan: Aha. To proszę coś zaprezentować. (Dundersztyc buduje intor i strzela nim w fotel, który wybucha) Zoltan: Wow, to było świetne. (Zoltan wychodzi, a przez okno wpada Pepe, któy niszczy inator) (Koniec retrospekcji) Ferb: To fajnie. Chociaż szkoda, że Fineasz nie dostał się do G-Techu... (Obok nich pojawia się Zoltan) Zoltan: Chodźcie ze mną, pokażę wam wasze pokoje! (Wciska przycisk na ścianie i otwierają się drzwi) Zoltan: W tym pokoju będzie mieszkać Ferb z... Bufordem. Baljeet: Ej! (Ferb i Buford wchodzą do pokoju, Zoltan naciska jakiś przycisk, drzwi się zamykają, a po chwili otwierają) Izabela: Ej, a to nie jest przypadkiem ten sam pokój? Zoltan: Nie, to są Windo-Sypialnie, orzez jedne drzwi można by nawet wejść do wszystkich sypialni. Wracając, tu będziesz mieszkać ty Izabela z... Jasmine. Izabela: Co? Niee! (Izabela wchodzi do pokoju z Jasmine) (Chwilę potem, tylko jedna osoba czeka na pokój, a mianowicie Baljeet) Zoltan: I dla ciebie został ten pokój. Będziesz mieszkał sam, ale przynajmniej są dwa łóżka. (Tymczasem w Danville) (Piosenka Wielka księga talentów) Głos: Sprawdźmy czy jakiś talent masz, Więc najpierw rzuć przed siebie ten masz, Lub skup się na fizyce, Czy przynieś patelnię na palniczce? Czy umiesz to zrobić, Patrz do księgi talentów! Wielka księga talentów! Wielka księga talentów! Sprawdźmy czy jakiś talent masz, Podciągnij się ze sto pięćdziesiąt razy! Lub rzuć kiljem baseballowym wysoko! Odbij piłkę swoją stopą, Podrzuć sobie swoją mapą, Złap ją będąc w samolocie, Lecz wiedz - nie wypadnij z oknaaaaaa... Patrz do księgi talentów! Wielka księga talentów! Wielka księga talentów! Wielka księga talentóóóóóóóóóóóóóów! (Koniec piosenki) Fineasz (wyrzuca książkę za okno): Ych... (Tymczasem w G-Techu, Ferb siedzi w pokoju) Buford: Stary, co ci jest? Ferb: Wiesz, bez Fineasza tutaj nie jest najfajniej. Buford: Ej, masz mnie w pokoju! Już jest fajniej. Ferb: Ta, ale z Fineaszem spędzam czas lepiej. Buford: A, dobra, to znajdę kogoś z kim spędzisz czas lepiej, bo ja zamierzam mieszkać z Baljeetem. (Buford wychodzi, Ferb się kładzie, a po chwili słychać jęki dochodzące z ekranu) Ferb: Ej, to Teddy? (Podchodzi do niego i przeciąga palcem po ustach) Teddy: O, dzięki. To ja idę powkurzać tatusia. A, i nic o tym nie wiesz, że tu byłem. (Teddy znika z ekranu, a Ferb kładzie się na łóżku) (Tymczasem w Danville, Fineasz wchodzi do pokoju Fretki) Fretka: I jak? Fineasz: Nijak. Nic nie znalazłem. Przez to wszystko boję się, że już nigdy nie zobaczę mojego brata. Fretka: Przykro mi. Chyba masz rację... Fineasz (wstaje z łóżka): Nie, a właśnie, że nie mam racji! Fretka: O co ci chodzi? Fineasz: Przed wszystkimi ukrywałem sekret. Nie chciałem go nikomu zdradzć, bałem się, że przez to wszyscy mnie znienawidzą. Fretka: Jaki sekret? Fineasz: W tej książce nie było jednej rzeczy, a mianowicie chodzi mi o to, że, że, że... jestem geniuszem matematycznym. Fretka: Co!? Poważnie, nie było o tym w książce? To dlatego była taka tania. (W G-Techu, Ferb siedzi w pokoju i leży na łóżku) Buford (wchodzi do środka: Ej, stary, co ci jest? Ferb: Jestem trochę przybity. Buford: Przedstawiam ci nowego ucznia G-Techu. Oto... Ferb: Nie, nie chcę nikogo nowego w pokoju. Buford: A czerwonowłosego chłopaka też nie chcesz? Ferb (wstaje z łóżka): Czerwonowłosego? Fineasza? On tu jest, gdzie? Buford: W świe... (Ferb szybko omija go i wbiega do świetlicy) Ferb: Fineasz! (Przytula go, do świetlicy wchodzi Zoltan) Zoltan: Co na destabilizatora pola elektrycznego się tutaj dzieje? Fineaszu, nie zostałeś przyjęty do tej szkoły. Fretka (wchodzi przez windę): Nie został przyjęty, ale udowodnimy panu, że powinien. (Piosenka On powinien dostać się tu) Fretka: W swoim życiu człowiek talent ma, Każdy go zna albo też nie, Lecz żeby go odnaleźć trzeba wiecznie próbować, Chłopak męczył się nad tym godzinami, Lecz wreszcie w sobie talent znalazł! On powinien dostać się tu, Bo młodym geniuszem jest, On powinien dostać się tu, By talent rozwijać swój, On powinien dostać się tu, Więc niech pan go przyjmie... To wielka szansa... On powinien dostać się tu! (Koniec piosenki) Zoltan: Świetna muza! Nie słyszałem takiej odkąd Teddy zamknął Justina Biebera w windzie. Nie pytajcie. Wracając, piosenka była świetna. Masz talent, dziewczyno. Fretko, czy jak ci tam, zostajesz nową uczennicą G-Techu. Fretka: Świetnie, to... (Nagle z windy wysiada Justin Bieber) Justin: Ło, nawet nie wiecie jak tam było gorąco. Teddy: No nie! Mogłem włączyć zimną tempretaurę, nie mógłby się ruszyć. (Nagle staje się zimno i wszyscy zamieniają się w kostki lodu) (Chwilę potem, Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w pokoju) Ferb: To niesprawiedliwe, że się nie dostałeś do tej szkoły. Przecież ty jesteś geniuszem! Fineasz: Ta, jak ci powiem od czego to nie będziesz chciał ze mną mieszkać. Ferb: Nie rozumiem. Fineasz: Całe życie ukrywałem to, że jestem geniuszem matematycznym. Wiedziałem, że jeśli komuś powiem uznają mnie za kujona. Baljeet z tym jakoś żyje, a ja nie przeżyłbym tego. Ferb: Spokojnie, i tak wszyscy cię lubią. Co to za sens oceniania kogoś po wrodzonych zdolnościach. (Do pokoju wchodzi Baljeet) Baljeet: Nie widzieliście mojej... Ferb: Spadaj kujonie, my tu gadamy! (Potem, Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Fretka, Buford, Baljeet i Zoltan są w świetlicy. Fineasz ma ze sobą walizki.) Fineasz: Czyli, że musimy się pożegnać... Ferb: Będę tęsknił. Fretka: Kocham cię bracie, nie zapomnę o tobie. Buford: Byłeś wspaniałym kolegą. Izabela: Przykro mi, że odchodzisz. Baljeet: Wpadaj do nas często i rozwijaj swoją zdolność... Fineasz: Dzięki, jesteście wspaniali. (Przytulają się) Fineasz: To na mnie już pora. (Piosenka Pożegnanie) Głos: Pożegnania przyszedł czas, Powiedzieć trzeba pa pa, Wszyscy tęsknić będą, Więc powiedzcie... Ferb, Fretka, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: Pa pa. Głos: Żegnaj kochany bracie, Kolego, Przyjacielu, Nie zapomnimy nigdy o tobie, Bo na zawsze w naszych sercach zostaniesz... (Koniec piosenki) Zoltan: To było takie smutne... Fineaszu, jesteś geniuszem, wiem jak się teraz czujesz. To samo czułem gdy zmarła moja babcia. Możesz zostać w G-Techu. (Wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć z radości) Ferb: Super! Dziękuję! (Wszyscy przytulają się do Zoltana) (Wieczorem, w pokoju Izabeli i Jasmine, dziewczyny ścielają łóżka) Jasmine: Ej, wiesz, możemy zostać przyjaciółkami. Izabela: Serio? Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Jasmine: Taa, jedynie jedną rzecz załatwimy jak wrogowie. Fineasz jest mój! Izabela: Nie, to ja pierwsza go zaklepałam! Jasmine: NIE! Fineasz zostanie moim chłopakiem i koniec, kropka! (Nagle Jasmine strzela fioletowymi laserami z oczu w szafę, a ona eksploduje) Nie wtrącaj się w nasz związek, ani nikomu o tym nie mów, bo następnym razem trafię... (Potem, Jasmine i tajemniczy szef siedzą w ciemnym pokoju) Tajemniczy szef: Nie wierzę, że zdradziłaś komuś ten sekret. Zdradzisz to jeszcze jednej osobie, a zostanie z ciebie tylko proch! Zapamiętaj to sobie. Ale teraz czekajmy na chwilę jak bezpiecznie będziemy mogli pozbyć się tych chłopców i Zoltana... (Napisy końcowe) (W pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Ej, fajnie, że będziemy mieszkali w szkole z internatem. Nie trzeba będzie nas wozić do szkoły, pokazywać rodzicom ocen. Na dodatek fajnie, że nie ma tu tej dyrki Uglyfoot. (Nagle przez ścianę wjeżdża zepsute auto, a ze środka wychyla się Moranica) Dyr. Moranica: Wywalić to auto na złom! Fineasz: Co? To nie jest złomowisko. Dyr. Moranica: Co, to gdzie ja jestem? Fineasz: W G-Techu. Jak można pomylić złomowisko z firmą produkującą gadżety najnowszej technologii? Dyr. Moranica: E, nieważne. (Odjeżdża robiąc kolejną dziurę w ścianie) KONIEC Piosenki *Wielka księga talentów; *On powinien dostać się tu; *Pożegnanie Inne informacje *Jest to pierwszy dwuczęściowy oraz specjalny odcinek w serialu i sezonie Kategoria:Odcinki